My Warrior Angel
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Basically, JD is in an abusive relationship & Perry comes to his rescue. This is my first ever Scrubs fic so, please, be kind. JDox. Slash. WARNING: Rated M for rape & domestic violence as well as language. Consider yourself warned.
1. Fragile

**My Warrior Angel**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**M (for rape and domestic violence)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (with, of course, my signature twist of angst)

**Pairing:  
**JDox (JD/Perry)  
JDOC (JD/OC)

**Summary:  
**So, basically, what this story will be about is JD is in an abusive relationship with this guy I'm creating, Michael. When Perry finds out about it, he decides to go and check in on "his Newbie" and catches the son of a bitch in the act while he's beating JD and rescues him. Yeah, I've probably already said too much. Just read on (please) and (hopefully) enjoy the show!

**Lyrics Used:  
**"Fragile" by Megan McCauley

**Author's Note:  
**This is my first ever _Scrubs_ fic, so, please...be kind. I also feel I should mention that this was written in a fit of boredom while I was stuck in a laundry room for over an hour without wifi. So, it is admittedly...not my best work. I'm keeping this chapter short to make it more of a preview of sorts. I'm really just testing the waters to see if there's enough interest in this story for me to continue to write it. So, please, leave me a review. I really would love your opinions on this story so I can decide whether to finish it or not.

* * *

Fragile

_I'm not worth your truth anymore  
I'm numb to the pain that made me sore  
Bring me hate watch me bleed again  
Lie to fate let her break what doesn't bend_

It had been another long twelve hour day at Sacred Heart and I should have been exhausted. But, my body was too full of a cocktail of fear and anxiety to allow any room for exhaustion to take over. I knew what awaited me back at home. Michael had undoubtedly been drinking for God knows how long and would be frustrated that I spent so much time at the hospital and not with him. Though, it wasn't my fault, really. I've told him many times how much I work. But, that didn't seem to matter to him. In his mind, he should come first above all else in the universe. I can just hear it, now.

_"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? Huh? DO YOU?" I can already smell the liquor on his breath as he grabs me by the shirt collar and drags me to stand inches from his face. "Ya wanna know what I think?" No. No, not really. "I don't think you were even actually at work! I bet you were running around with some skanky little manwhore, weren't you? Weren't you, ya little slutbag?" Yeah, right! Do I honestly look that damn stupid! If this is how he treats me when I _haven't_ done anything wrong, just imagine what he would do to me if I _had _actually cheated on him! Yeah, no thanks._

SMACK _And, there it is. The first of many physical attacks sure to be lobbed at me before the night is through. "Come on! I'm gonna show you what we do with cheating little bitches like you, around here."_

"Well, answer me, you worthless bitch? Where the fuck have you been, goddamn it!" _**SMACK. **_I feel Michael's solid fist collide with my face with a force sure to leave me with a black eye. I'll have to figure out a cover story for that in the morning. _Shit._ I must have wandered off while he was ranting. Before I can answer him, he drags me through the apartment by my scrubs. _Here we go._ Is all I can think while I mentally brace myself for what I know is about to happen, next.

I bounce violently as Michael throws me down on the bed before proceeding to rip my clothes off, throwing them here and there all over the room. The next thing my mind registers is the smell of whiskey as he crushes his lips against mine violently while pinning my arms down above my head. Once he's satisfied I won't fight him, he forces my legs apart with strength that I'm sure will leave bruises in the morning. The next thing I know, he's forcing himself deep into me with no warning. It's all I can do to hold back a pained scream. He continues thrusting in and out of me while roughly kissing and biting every inch of skin he can find from my face and all down my chest. _It's going to be a looooooooooooong night. _Is my last coherent thought.

The next morning I awake to see Michael gone. _Thank God._ He had evidently left for work already. Slowly and painfully climbing out of bed, I make my way into the bathroom to assess the damage. Looking in the mirror, I see a few dark hickies along both sides of my neck as well as bruises up and down my arms and along my inner thighs. _Well, I guess it's gonna be a turtle-neck kind of day._ This would prove to be rather interesting as I would have to devise two cover stories now. One for the sizable bruise surrounding my left eye and another to explain why I was wearing even a lightweight turtleneck in mid May. It certainly was not cold out and it wasn't even that cold in the hospital. _Here we go. _I thought to myself as I proceeded to get dressed and as ready as I would ever be to face the day.


	2. Reverie

**My Warrior Angel**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing. (Except Michael, of course.)

**Rating:  
**M (for rape & domestic violence + language)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (and, of course...my signature twist of angst)

**Pairing:  
**JDox (JD/Perry)  
JDOC (JD/OC)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Megan McCauley "Reverie"

**Author's Note:  
**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to address all the comments about JD's reactions to the abuse. No, he does not fit the typical profile of an abuse victim. That is because I am fashioning him after my best friend who was in this type of relationship. She wasn't your typical abuse victim. Before he completely cut her off from everyone she cared about (and who cared about her) we did manage to help her see that it wasn't her fault. But, soon after, (like I said before) he cut her off from all of her friends, family, etc. She was still convinced that there was no way out and her only option was to endure the abuse. That is until he finally snapped entirely and put a bullet in her skull. So, no, he is not the typical abuse victim. But, that is by design. I'm sorry if you don't like it or don't think it's realistic. But, it was _my _reality when I watched Brittany go through this relationship.

On a lighter note, I feel I should warn you that this chapter will switch back and forth between first & third person POV. The first-person segments will be all JD. The third-person POVs are all the other characters. I thought about giving each character their own first-person segments. But, I was afraid that might get a little confusing and this story really does kind of focus on JD more than the others, in a sense. And, with my rants and warnings out of the way, please enjoy the show!

PS,  
Yes, I am on a Megan McCauley kick as I just discovered her music when I saw her & her mother on Dr. Phil, yesterday morning! Just thought I'd throw that out there. Y'all really should check her out. She's got great music. I think, if you listen to the songs that I use in this fic while you read it, it might help set the scene for you a bit. At least it does, for me. :)

* * *

Reverie

_Left here alone  
And unsure of what I feel  
Unclear but I see  
Just what I'm afraid of_

_I can't find my way anymore  
And I  
Cannot heal the wounds I've created  
And I can't let go  
Of what's killing me_

Walking through the doors at Sacred Heart, I instantly felt every eye in the room on me. I've always hated the spotlight, but, today...Today it was even worse. I knew they were all staring at my black eye and I can't help feeling completely exposed recalling that I have yet to devise a plausible cover story to explain away my fashion choice and the shiner on my face. _Damn it._ My mind starts racing, trying to find the first reasonable explanation it can. I'm suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump slightly.

"Bambi? Is everything okay?" Carla asks me, softly. God love her. I know she means well. Really, I do. But, I am nowhere near ready to face her, yet, today. I know she'll just see right through any cover story I give her. Fooling her will be harder than fooling anyone else.

"Yeah, Carla." I lie. "Everything's fine. You just startled me is all." I then see her eyes fall straight on my black eye. _Here it comes. _I think as I continue scrambling for an explanation for it.

"What happened to your eye?" Carla never did beat around the bush. Damn. I am so not ready for this. Well, here goes nothin'.

"Ah-well-I-" I stammer stupidly. But, before anything coherent comes out, I feel a strange combination of relief and fear bubble up inside me as I see Dr. Cox walk up behind Carla. But, any relief that was there dissipated rapidly when I saw him look straight at my shiner, too. _Could this day get _any _worse? At all?_

"Wa-hoa, there, Charlotte? What happened here?" He asked, his usual condescending tone ever-present in his voice. "What? Did we put on our make-up in the dark this morning?" I know Dr. Cox is just being himself, but, I just really can't take it, right now.

"Uh, no, actually." I speak up, finally finding a voice. "No, I just, uh...Tripped and hit my head against the bedframe, last night. No biggie. Nothin' to worry about." I lied. It looked like it was enough for Dr. Cox. Maybe. I'm not really sure. Watching him shrug and look back down at the clipboard in his hands, I can't shake the feeling that I had seen a hint of doubt in his eyes. I know for a fact, it was _definitely _not good enough for Carla. She's always been the mother hen of our little group and I swear she even has the mother's sixth sense for when one of us is lying.

"Bambi, are you sure you're okay?" She asks, reaching out to me again. I just shrug her off, trying to act normal. I just can't do this, today.

"I said I'm fine, Carla." I shouldn't have snapped. "Just let it go, please." I know she means well. I'm just desperate for a way-any way-out of this situation. Seeing my shot, I bolt for the locker room, praying for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Carla watched as JD made a quick and somewhat confusing exit. He wasn't being honest with them and that bothered her. It bothered her more that she had a sinking feeling that she knew what JD was hiding and it sickened her. But, what bothered her most is how Dr. Cox could just shrug it off like nothing had just happened. She knew as well as everybody else that the big bad Dr. Cox would never admit it, but, he was closer to JD than anybody else in that hospital. _Well...almost anybody. _She thought to herself as she recalled JD's friendship with her boyfriend, Turk. Quickly snapping back to reality, Carla lightly smacked Dr. Cox in the back of the head.

"Wuh-Hey!" Dr. Cox stuttered as he recovered from the shock being smacked out of nowhere. "What the hell was that, Carla?" He asked, both shocked and more than a little annoyed at the younger nurse in the pink scrubs taking her seat at the nurses' station in front of him.

"Whaddo you mean, 'What the hell was that?'?" She snapped back at him "You know damn well what the hell that was!" She insisted. Looking up at him, she almost laughed at the puzzled expression on his face. _Really? God, how dense can the man be?_ She wondered silently as she pressed onward. "You _do _realize that JD just outright _lied _to our faces, right?" She asked, an uncharacteristically serious tone taking over her voice.

Dr. Cox just shook his head. Not because he _didn't _believe her. But, because he didn't _want _to believe her. He'd been here longer than Carla and knew all the signs just as well-if not better than she did. But, when it came to JD, he just...didn't want to believe that it could actually happen to him. "You heard the man, Carla. He tripped." Perry repeated, more to convince himself than Carla. "It was just an accident. Could have happened to any of us."

Carla knew Dr. Cox didn't believe JD's bull anymore than she did. She could hear it in his voice. But, still...She could tell he was gonna take a little more convincing. "Okay, fine. So, the shiner on his eye was an accident. Fine. How do you explain the turtle neck in the middle of May?" She asked, very matter-of-factly, hoping this would talk some sense into the older doctor.

Shrugging, Dr. Cox kept up his act. "So? He gets cold easy?" He offered as a simple explanation. _JD is na-HOT being abused. Carla's just over-reacting. _He tried to reassure himself. Like that was really gonna happen.

Sighing in disgust and impatience, Carla continued. "Oh, come on, Dr. Cox! Wake up and smell the coffee! JD's clearly being abused and it's all at the hands of that son of a bitch, Michael, he's been dating! God, I knew there had to be a reason I never liked him!" Seeing Dr. Cox look at her like he was crazy, she explained. "Several months ago, back when they first started dating, JD invited Turk and me out to dinner with him and Michael so we could get to know him. Michael tried _too _hard to make his relationship with JD look picture perfect. I knew he seemed phoney!" Carla went on, sounding more and more like she blamed herself. Shaking her head, she continued on her original path. "Look. Dr. Cox...You and I both know the signs of abuse. You can't deny that Bambi's got all the classic symptoms. The bruises, the non-sensical fashion choices, the flimsey excuses for the bruises...If JD were a patient, you and I would be on the phone reporting the abuse-"

That was it. Perry couldn't take anymore. "Well, he's not a patient, Carla!" He knew he shouldn't have snapped. But, this was all just too much for Dr. Perry Cox to digest all at once. "He's not a patient, here, Carla. It's his life, we can't tell him how to live it. And, we can't prove the abuse! Face it, Carla, there's nothing we can do!" Frustrated, Perry slammed the chart in his hands closed and stormed off.

Left alone to her thoughts, Carla sighed to herself. Deep down, she knew she'd gotten through to Dr. Cox. But, she still had no idea how she was going to help her dear friend out of the mess he was in. She did know two things for sure. One, JD meant more to Dr. Cox than he was letting on. In fact, she'd even go so far as to say that Dr. Cox was in love with JD. Sure, it would have seemed completely insane to anyone who didn't know the two doctors. But, Carla had always had an inate way of reading people. She saw how Dr. Cox acted around JD. Always seeking out JD's company but still working hard to keep him at arm's reach. And JD, well, she could always read JD like a book. Why else would JD put up with all the crap Dr. Cox threw at him. She knew the two men cared for and respected one another which brought her to the second thing she knew for certain. She was going to use this care and respect to save JD from his abuser. Now...the only question...was how?

* * *

The day had passed fairly uneventfully. Though, I _had _noticed that Dr. Cox seemed to be...a little different. Sure, he had called me a few obligatory girl names. But, they seemed...kind of half-hearted. I couldn't help wondering if Carla had talked to him after I left, this morning. I had definitely seen the concerned looks she kept shooting me all day. I could tell she didn't believe me, but, what was I gonna say? Really? What? _Yeah, Carla, Mike beats the crap out of me on a regular basis. But, it's all good. _Oh, yeah. That'd go over real well.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Turk clapped me on the shoulder. "Yo, earth to V Bear! Anybody home?" I must have gotten distracted, again. This is getting to be a real problem.

"What? Oh, sorry, Turk. What's up?" I ask, hoping that I sound convincing. I see a questioning look flash across Turk's face but, it quickly disappears as I release a silent sigh of relief.

"Me and some of the guys are goin out for some beers. You wanna come?" He asked. I appreciated the invite and it was tempting. But, I knew what would happen if I didn't have dinner ready for Michael when he got home.

"Sounds good, Turk." I started off. "But, I'm gonna have to pass." I hate the way Turk's face falls when I decline. Blowing off all my friends is killing me, but, what am I gonna do? I shudder to think what might happen if I defied Michael. It's just the way it is, now. "I'm just really exhausted. I think I'm just gonna go home and go to bed." Great. Now, I'm lying to Turk.

"All right, man." Turk replies. I can hear the disappointment in his voice. "Next time, then?" He asks, hopeful.

"Yeah." I answered. I know he can tell it's not sincere. "Yeah, maybe." Let's face it, we all know what that really means.

"Well, I'll catch ya later, then." Turk replies. "I guess." I hear the defeat in his voice. Things have changed between us ever since I started seeing Mike. Turk knows it and I know it. I just don't know what-if anything-can be done about it.

"Yeah, man." I reply, turning to leave. I can't take this, anymore. "See ya later." I wave goodbye to Turk over my shoulder.


	3. Guardian

**My Warrior Angel**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, _Scrubs _and all of it's characters, etc do not belong to me. Believe me, if they did, the show would be different.

**Rating:  
**T (I'm dropping the rating since the subject material will be dying down slightly. The worst is over.)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (with my signature twist of angst, of course)

**Pairing:  
**JDox (JD/Dr. Cox/Perry)  
JDichael (JD/Michael)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Alanis Morrissette "Guardian"

**Author's Note:  
**I'm keeping this author's note short, guy, don't worry. I just wanna take the oppurtunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Your input really truly does mean the world to me. You are the reason I continue to write. As long as I know there are people that like reading what I write, I will continue to write.

* * *

Guardian

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian  
I'll be your warrior of care your first warden  
I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand  
The greatest honor of all, as your guardian_

It was the end of another unbearably long day at Sacred Heart hospital and Dr. Perry Cox was even more exhausted than usual; both physically and mentally. He had spent a good chunk of the day worrying about Newbie. _JD_ He corrected himself. JD was far from a newbie at this point. Hell, he was just as good if not better than Perry, himself. But, that wasn't what had Perry worried. He knew there had been some truth to what Carla had said that morning. Perry had kept a closer eye on JD than usual, that day. Mostly hoping for something-anything-that could possibly prove that they were all just over-reacting and that JD wasn't actually being abused. His search proved futile, however, as he found-if anything-more proof for Carla's argument. Perry noticed in the hallways when JD's turtle neck collar had slipped and he saw the dark, angry bruise on JD's neck. Perry recalled how his blood ran cold when saw that. After that, Perry knew he couldn't deny it, anymore. JD was being abused, no question about it.

That was why, after work, Perry found himself slumped over the counter at his favorite bar, nursing a scotch. The first of many, most likely. Now that he knew JD was being abused, that raised another question. _What the hell do we do, now?_ Getting JD out of that relationship was Perry's number one priority, at the moment. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how. Then, it hit him. If he was gonna have any chance of getting JD out of there, he was gonna need some help. He was gonna need someone who had seen this before. With that in mind, he knew just the person for the job. After paying for his drink, Perry hurried out of the bar and to his car before making the fifteen minute drive to a modest apartment complex. Getting out the car, he walked up to one of the doors, knocking fairly loudly, needing to make sure he was heard by the apartment's occupant.

The door then opened up, revealing a young, late-twenties blonde woman with shoulder-length wavy hair framing her face. "Perry?" She asked. _What's my brother doing here, unannounced? _ She silently wondered to herself. "What's goin' on? What are you doin' here?" She asked as she stepped aside to let her older brother up the stairs into her second-level apartment.

"I'm sorry to barge in on ya, like this, Brit. But, I'm lookin' at another McGowen situation and I need your help." Britny closed the door and followed her brother up the stairs. Walking up to him, she could see the desperation on his face. She knew this was serious.

"Okay, Perry." She started off. "If I'm gonna help you, I need to know _everything _you know." She instructed, watching as her brother dragged a hand down his face.

"That's just it, Britny!" Perry snapped. He hadn't planned to, but, he was just so frustrated-with himself, more than anyone else. "I barely know anything at all! That's why I need help!"

Britny placed a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. "Perry, relax, okay?" She stated, trying to placate the older man. "It's okay. I don't expect you to know everything. But, I _do _need to know whatever you _do _know."

Perry sighed. He knew she was right. "Okay, well...You remember JD, right?" He started off, trying to piece everything together in his own head.

Nodding, Britny replied "You mean the guy you usually call 'Newbie'?" She took Perry's exasperated nod as confirmation. "Yeah, I remember. What about him?" She asked, pressing her brother to continue.

"Well, he's gotten himself to what looks like one hell of a mess." Perry added. "According to Carla, he's been dating this guy named _Michael_." Britny noticed the venom that dripped from Perry's voice as he said Michael's name. _I always knew he had a thing for JD._ She pondered somewhere in the back of her mind as she waited for Perry to continue. "Britny, he's beatin' the hell outta JD." Perry sighed. Britny could tell that this was hitting Perry hard. _It's personal, now._

"Okay." Britny started. "And, you've seen this, for yourself?" She asked. She wanted to know exactly what they were getting into.

"Well, I haven't seen the actual acts of violence as they happen, no." Perry admitted sarcastically as his sister rolled her eyes. "But, I've seen the bruises." That caught Britny's attention. "He came in to work, this morning, with a huge shiner on his face. And, later, I saw his shirt collar slide down and he had-at least one, that I saw-dark, angry hickey on his neck; probably more than that, if I had to venture a guess."

Evidently, that was enough for the younger blonde woman. Grabbing her car keys, she looked at her brother. "All right, then, let's go." Perry breathed a small sigh of relief as he followed Britny back down the stairs and out the door to her car. Once inside, he proceeded to guide Britny twenty minutes across town to JD's apartment.

* * *

_Oh my God! _I shudder as I watch Michael stumbling across the room towards me. I've never seen him this drunk or this angry, before. And, I'm not totally sure why he's so angry. He slurred something about his dinner being wrong or something. I'm not really sure, I couldn't tell.

_**WHACK**_**. **And, there it is. The first of God knows how many punches, this evening. I hit the ground with a loud thud. Raising a hand to my face, I see my nose is bleeding and I mentally shudder when I think of what I might be facing, next. Just then, I feel myself being drug up my collar. _Oh God..._

This seemed to go on forever as I was slapped, beaten, thrown against walls and tables-and, well, anything else in Michael's way-when he finally did it. He finally scared all hell out of me. My back was pressed against the wall and Michael's hands were around my neck. I hear his voice ranting and raving at me, but, it sounds like it's way off in the distance. My hands continue frantically clawing at the ones clamped around my throat as their grip begins to tighten. I can feel myself getting light-headed as my supply of oxygen is cut off. Before I know it, my vision goes completely black.

* * *

Perry charged down the hallway to JDs apartment with his younger sister right at his side. As they approached their destination, Perry's heart stopped when he heard the commotion inside the apartment. "It's worse than I thought." Britny voiced the thought on both their minds. As Perry reached for the door, he was stopped by Britny's hand on his arm. "You can't just barge in there!" She warned in a harsh whisper.

"Well, I sure as hell won't just stand here and listen to JD getting the hell beaten out of him!" Britny could hear the desperation in her brother's voice. Her heart went to him. But, still, she knew they would need a plan of attack before they just charged in there.

"You know neither of us wants that!" She reminded him. "But, it won't do anyone any favors if we just barge in there without any plan of attack!" Perry couldn't argue with her logic.

"Okay." He relented. "So, what did you have in mind?" He asked. Perry would do whatever necessary to get JD out of that hellhole.

"Well, it's stupidly simple, really." Britny began. Taking the strange look on her brother's face as her cue to continue, she added. "All I'm really thinkin' here is for you to focus solely on JD. I'll take care of that coward, Michael...or...whatever the hell his name is."

Agreeing with his sister, Perry replied "Great. Let's do it, then."

Nodding her agreement, Britny motioned to Perry to move away from the door. "Step back." With that, she backed up a couple of steps and lobbed a roundhouse kick with surprising strength for her size which landed square in the center of the wooden door, causing it to fly open and slam against the wall louldy, drawing the attention of JD's attacker.

As his eyes frantically scanned the room for signs of the one man who-albeit secretly-meant more to him than anything else in his miserable life, Perry's blood ran ice cold when he saw JDs limp form form slide down the wall to the floor, unconscious. "JD!" Perry whispered on shuddering breath.

"Hey, dickwad!" Britny called out, earning an angry glare from Michael. "Why don't you pick on someone your own steroid dosage?" From the corner of her eye, she watched her brother race over to JD, hoping they had gotten there in time.

Effortlessly dodging the punch aimed at her face, Britny quickly rose back up to land her own punch square in attacker's face, knocking him to the ground. Standing over the man lying at her feet, Britny's mind raced with all the sadistic ways she wanted to torture him. Watching him struggle to get back on his feet, she can't resist the rough kick to his chest. Under normal circumstances, she would be disturbed by the sick and twisted pleasure she took in watching him cough and writhe in pain. _But, this pathetic ass wipe deserves every bit of it._ She thought to herself.

With her opponent down, she turned her gaze to her brother and JD. Watching Perry cradling JD against his chest, her heart went out to him. Britny was just as worried about JD as he was. She could see that JD wasn't waking up as fast as either as either of them would like to see. It was a distraction that her attacker used to his advantage.

Before she knew it, she was flat on her back, struggling to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her. Looking up, she saw Michael standing over her, a smug look plastered across his face. "Who's the bitch, now?" He spat, victoriously. Britny just inwardly smirked.

Wrapping her feet around his ankle, she took him down in one swift motion. Rising to her own feet, she towered over his pathetic form. Smiling down, over her handiwork, Britny replied "I'm still gonna go with you." She smiled even wider as her hard leather boot collided with his chest again, Britny took a sick sense of pride at the blood her attacker-turned-victim was spitting out. "I'm gonna make this _real_ simple for you, nimrod." She began, kicking him square in the chest, repeatedly. "Don't." _Kick_. "Fuck." _Kick_. "With." _Kick_. "Me!".

Propping himself on an elbow, Michael spat out another mouthful of blood, as he replied "What the hell did I ever do to you, ya crazy bitch?"

Crouching down to his level, Britny back-handed Michael across his face so hard that he fell face-first against the floor. Rising back to her full height, Britny replied "You dumb-ass sack a shit. Lemme break it down for ya. You hurt JD." _Kick_. "That pissed off my brother." _Kick_. "And that..." _Kick_. "Pisses _me_ off." Lining up her final shot, Britny threw one last kick square to the center of Michael's face, rendering him unconscious, as she added "Comprende?"

Satisfied that her attacker was well and truly down, Britny made her way over to Perry and JD. "How's he doin'?" She asked, softly.

"I think he's comin' around." Perry replied, hopefully. "JD? Can ya hear me?" He encouraged, gently.

"Dr. Cox?" JD asked groggily. "What...What's goin' on?" He asked. "What are you doing, here?" Watching him feebly try to get up, Perry wrapped JD's arm around his neck and his own arm snaked around JD's back, helping him to stand. "Who are you?" He asked, lazily pointing to Britny.

"There's plenty of time for introductions and explanations, later." Britny replied, cryptically. "Right now, we need to get the hell outta here before _he_-" She paused, indicating Michael's unconscious form behind her. "-wakes up."

Nodding his agreement, Perry began helping JD out the door with Britny following close behind. With one last look behind them, Britny continued gently urging Perry and JD out the door and to the building's exit. Once out the door, she helped her brother assist JD into her car. After climbing in the driver's seat, Britny fired up the engine and sped off into the night.


	4. Alive

**My Warrior Angel  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing but Britny Cox. _Scrubs_ and all its affiliated characters, etc, do not belong to me.  
**Rating:  
**T  
**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort (with of course a touch of angst)  
**Pairing:  
**JDox (JD/Cox)  
[Past]JDOC (JD/Michael)  
**Lyrics Used:  
**Jennifer Lopez "Alive"  
**Author's Note:  
**I'm putting my own personal touch on this fic and honoring my best friend by incorporating the story of her death into this story. The picture Britny shows JD can be found here:

facebook_{dot}_com_{slash}_annielevin21  
click on photos  
find the album labeled "Brittany Linton"

* * *

Alive

_I guess I've found my way  
It's simple when it's right  
Feeling lucky just to be here, tonight  
And happy just to be me  
And be alive_

* * *

_JD's POV_

* * *

The drive felt like it took forever. It was...not entirely uncomfortably silent. Dr. Cox's face was...unreadable. It was like a storm of emotions was washing over him. From what I could tell, I saw a cocktail of guilt, concern, fear, anger and...something else I couldn't quite figure out. The woman with him had an equally stoic expression on her face. I noticed she also looked a lot like Dr. Cox. I wonder if they're related? I don't know. Her face looked like she could instill the fear of God in somebody if she really wanted to, but, I got a sense that she was on my side. So, I wasn't too concerned. Finally, after what felt like forever, we pulled up in front of a modest looking apartment building. The woman shut the car off and I watched her get out of the car. As soon as she had gotten out, she and Dr. Cox helped me out, as well. Still without saying a word, she lead myself and Dr. Cox up to a maroon colored door with the number 2110 printed on a sign above it. Inserting the key, she turned the lock and opened the door which revealed a white carpeted staircase. Before I could register what was happening, Dr. Cox had draped my right arm across his shoulder and wrapped his own left arm around the small of my back, allowing me to lean on him. I gave him a brief appreciative glance and gripped the railing in my left hand to use as additional support. Once we reached the top of the stairs, Dr. Cox lead me into a small living room and sat me down on a plain black sofa while the woman broke off into the even smaller kitchen. I watched as she opened the freezer and filled a Ziploc bag with a couple of ice cubes as-what I can only assume was-a make-shift ice pack when she wrapped it up in a paper towel before handing it to me. After situating me with my ice pack, she sighed softly as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"So, you're probably wondering what the hell's goin' on here? Am I right?" She asked, half-jokingly as she turned to look at me, resting her head on her hand and elbow on the back of the couch.

"What, this?" I asked waving my hand back forth between her and Dr. Cox. "Nah. My co-workers are always bringing strange women to kidnap me from my apartment." I tried to joke the tension away. But, one look between her and Dr. Cox and I could tell it wasn't working.

"Newbie, Britny's trying to be serious here." Dr. Cox's voice was firm and yet gentle all at the same time. It was strange. I wasn't used to seeing this kind of emotional display from my mentor. It was...different. It wasn't unnerving but it definitely would take some getting used to.

"JD." The woman Dr. Cox referred to as Britny addressed me gently. I was a little startled, to say the least, to hear her use my name. Who was this woman and how the hell does she know my name? "Look, I know you must have a million questions for myself and Perry, and, I promise to do the best that I can to help answer at least some of them. First of all, my name is Britny Cox. Perry, here-" She paused briefly to indicate Dr. Cox. "is my brother. He came by here, earlier, this evening to ask for my help."

"'Your help'?" I ask, more than a little confused. "What exactly did he need your help with?" The question immediately sounds rude and offensive so I ammend it. "If you don't mind my asking."

"JD..." I turned to Dr. Cox. The tone of his voice startled me. It was a tone I had never heard him use before. It was...firm. But, it was also kind and...concerned? What was he worried about. "I gotta be honest. I don't know if _everyone_ at the hospital knew-though, if they didn't I'd almost be willing to bet they'd gone completely blind-but, Carla and I for sure could tell what..._Michael_ was doing to you." That was new. I could hear the venom dripping from Dr. Cox's voice when he mentioned Michael's name. But, I can't say I was so surprised to learn Carla had figured it out. I knew I couldn't hide from her for long. Though, I was quite surprised to learn that Dr. Cox had put the pieces together. Honestly, I never thought he ever really paid that much attention to me. "We couldn't-more specifically, _I_-couldn't let him keep...doing those things to you." Wow, that statement really surprised me. I never knew Dr. Cox actually cared that much.

"That's why he came to me." I turned back to face Britny. "He knew I had a...unique perspective on this type of situation." I was lost. But, then, I watched as Britny stood up off the couch and moved over to the fireplace where she removed a picture from the mantle. After staring at the picture for a moment, stroking it with her fingertip, she returned to the couch and handed the picture to me. "You see that girl?" She asked me, pointing to a tall young woman-about sixteen or seventeen, I'd guess-wearing a black top with some rock band (I'd never heard of them) logo on the front and white denim pants with long brown and blonde hair. She was actually very pretty. Very slighlty heavy, but, it actually looked good on her. Though, I have to admit, she would look even prettier without the eyebrow ring. I could tell the uniformed young woman was clearly a young version of Britny. To be honest, the two young women looked a lot like sisters. I wondered briefly if they were. "Her name was, ironically enough, Brittany, too. Brittany Linton. She was my best friend." Britny's tone was somewhat wistful.

"'Was'?" I wondered, curiously. I wondered why Britny spoke about this girl in the past. What had happened between them? "What happened? Did you guys have a fight?" I wasn't sure if that had been a good question to ask or not, but, I really was just curious.

Britny chuckled softly. Was it something I said? "No. God, if _only _it were that simple." She sighed lightly before continuing. "No, see...When we were in high school, she got involved with this...asswipe..._Zachary McGowen_. God! I'll never forget _that _name as long as I live." I could already tell this was a sore subject for her. "Look, while we were in high school, Brittany and I were inseperable." Britny started. "But, as soon as we graduated, he talked her into moving in with him. Once they moved in together...it was like she had completely dropped off the face of the Earth. She didn't answer calls...texts...emails...voicemails...Hell, I even tried getting in touch with her on MySpace to no avail. Finally, it got to a point where my dad and I went to go talk to Brittany's dad, Phillip, and even _he _didn't know how to get in touch with her." Wow...That surprised me. What kind of asshole takes a young woman like that away from her father? "I'm ashamed to say that was where my dad and I gave up." Britny hung her head in shame like she felt guilty of some wrong-doing of her own. When she looked back up at me, I could see a few stray tears streaming down her face. When she spoke again, her voice was thick with emotion. "A couple years later.." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes before composing herself to continue. "My dad was up early getting ready for work and listening to the news on the radio. They were revealing the names of a young couple that had been killed in a murder-suicide on the south side of town." That was when I saw all of Britny's walls completely crumble to the ground. The tears streamed freely and her voice broke entirely as she added "JD...he _KILLED HER_!" I watched as Perry looked down at his lap, knowing that there was nothing he could do to placate his sister. "He waited until she fell asleep and he put a fucking _BULLET _in her head!" I was almost terrified when she jumped off the couch. "And do you _KNOW_ what he _DID_ after he killed her? _DO YOU_? Well, I'll tell you...He took the _coward's_ way out and blew his own fucking brains out!" That was when Dr. Cox rose from the couch and grabbed Britny by her upper arms. "I'm fine-I'm fine!" She insisted. Dr. Cox finally released her after she took a deep breath and calmed herself. With a deep breath, Britny and Dr. Cox rejoined me on the couch. "Look, JD...The point is, after I learned of Brittany's death, I swore to myself that if I could just prevent...even...one person-just one-from going through what Brittany went through...Then...Well, then, Brittany's death wouldn't have been in vein."

After Britny's story, the room fell silent. I took in everything she was telling me. Deep down, I knew that what happened to that Brittany could easily have happened to me. Hell, it probably would have had Britny and Dr. Cox not intervened when they did. I was really grateful to both of them, I really was. "Look, Britny...I just wanna say that I truly do appreciate everything you-and Dr. Cox-have done for me. I truly do believe you two have saved my life. I really do." And, I absolutely meant every word that I was saying. "But, I just have one question."

"Of course, sweetie." Britny really did remind me a lot of Carla. She was sweet and oddly mothering even though she looked a fair amount younger than Dr. Cox. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Well, I think we can all agree that I can't go back to...that place." I watched as Dr. cox and Britny nodded their agreement. "So...my question is...Where exactly am I supposed to go?" I asked. I didn't want to sound ungrateful or selfish but it did concern me. Where _was _I supposed to go?

"Well, obviously you can't stay with any of your friends from the hospital." Britny started, as if it were obvious. Watching as she looked from me to Dr. Cox, I could tell that I wasn't the only one concerned by her remark. "Look, I'm not trying to cut you off from everyone. All I'm saying is that that bastard knows where all your friends and colleagues live." Now, I think I see where she's coming from. "He could easily find you at any one of their places. It would be way too simple for him to track you down and take you right back to square one." Once she said it, it seemed incredibly obvious. I knew she was right. AS I tuend to look at Dr. Cox, I could see he knew it, too. "You need to find a place to stay that he doesn't know about. You need to stay with someone he's never met and doesn't know anything about, where he won't be able to track you down." I thought about that. This wasn't going to be easy. I couldn't think of anyone Michael didn't know about where I could hide. Then, I noticed Britny and Dr. Cox share a knowing look like they knew something I didn't.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Brit?" Dr. Cox asked. I looked from back to Britny and back again. What was this big secret they weren't letting me in on?

"Way ahead a ya." She replied with a knowing smile and a wink before turning back to me. "JD, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to to find another place of your own." She replied, smiling a warm and comforting smile. I couldn't believe she was just opening up her home to me. Me. A person she had _just met_. She didn't even know me yet she was still willing to let me stay with her.

"Britny, that's incredibly generous of you." I replied. I sincerely appreciated the generosity of Britny's offer. "But, I don't want to impose." I couldn't just invade her apartment like that. I just wouldn't feel right.

"Nonsense." She replied dismissively. "You're not imposing at all. I've got a spare bedroom with your name on it." She explained. I still didn't feel right just coming to live with her, even on a temporary basis. "You are always welcome to stay with me. Hell, you're practically family." Her smile really was comforting and even inviting.

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe she would say that about me. I was really very touched by the sentiment.

"Of course." She replied. "JD, you are important to my brother." That statement surprised. _I'm important to Dr. Cox. _That didn't make any sense. Then, again, it didn't make any more sense for him and his sister to have come to my rescue, this evening either. Nothing about this entire situation made any semblance of sense at all. I looked back at Dr. Cox who seemed to be blushing ever so slightly. _Weird..._ "That, in turn, makes you important to me." She added. "So, of course, you will always be welcome, here."

"Okay..." I began slowly, not entirely sure of myself. But, then again, I don't really see how I have any other options. "Okay, well...Thank you, so much, again. I really can't tell you how much it means to me-everything you and Dr. Cox have done for me."

"Anytime, JD." Dr. Cox replied, gently patting my knee. For an instant, I could have sworn he actually...caressed it? I don't know. Maybe I'm just way more tired than I originally thought. I don't know. But, I appreciate the softer gentler side of Dr. Cox.

"Absolutely, JD." Britny smiled. "Perry and I are just glad to see that you're...for the most part okay." I think this could be the first step down the road to a much better place than where I was before. With Britny and Dr. Cox in my corner, I finally felt safe for the first time in a long time.


	5. Come To Me

**My Warrior Angel**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I only claim ownership of Britny. No mas. No menos.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst (and of course a little drama)

**Pairing:  
**JDox  
[Past/One-Sided]JDOC

**Author's Note:  
**I apologize for the fluffy simplicity of this chapter, but, I'm in the middle of negotiations with my car insurance company. Long story short, my car has been deemed a total loss due to hail damage and the company is trying to screw me out of a fair settlement. So, it could be a while before I update again and I just wanted to leave you with a little something so you would know that I have neither forgotten nor abandoned my _**amazing**_ readers! I love you all and am soooooo grateful for all the people that enjoy reading my stories as much as I love writing them.

And, to those of you who like to make music videos I would _love _to have a trailer for this story posted on YouTube to get more attention for this story. If you are able to make me one, leave me a PM and we can go over the specific details. Thanks in advance!

* * *

Come to Me

_I believe in how the past can never be undone  
And I believe that now if I hold you you can see the sun  
And I believe it now in the future you'll let me inside_

* * *

_**[JD's POV]**_

* * *

"Someone sure seems happy, today..." Carla greeted me, smiling like she knew something I didn't. I knew what she meant, though. I know she's talking about my situation with Michael. _Did she know what Dr. Cox had done? Was she in on it?_ It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if she had been. Carla had a sixth sense for that sorta thing.

"What can I say, Carla?" I replied confidently. "I guess things are just looking up for me." And, it was true. For the first time in a long time, I finally felt like things really were looking up. I finally felt like everything would be okay.

"Hey, JD." Just then, Dr. Cox joined our little huddle at the nurses' station. I noticed the way he looked at me had changed. The expression on his face had softened and he seemed genuinely happy to see me. "How's it goin'?"_ Where are we? What's happening?_

"Fine." I start hesitantly. I was about to ask what was with all the niceties when my pager went off. "Excuse me." I politely excused myself as I took off to help with a patient.

* * *

_**[Perry's POV]**_

* * *

I woke that morning with an odd mix of emotions. Last night, when I saw JD lying unconscious on the floor, I would have sworn my heart actually stopped beating in my chest for a moment. I couldn't think-at least not about anything but him and praying to...whatever deity may have been listening that he was okay. That thought confused me. Sure, he was a good kid and didn't deserve to get the crap beaten out of him like that but...there was more to it than that. It was like I was actually afraid of...well, of losing him. Then, there was the boiling rage at the knowledge that somebody had intentionally done that to him. I wanted to rip that bastard's fucking throat out. I couldn't figure out all these extreme emotions. I tried to shake them from my head as I got dressed for work.

When I arrived at the hospital, I noticed I couldn't help smiling when I saw JD-_That's another thing...When the hell did he become "JD" instead of "Newbie"? Hm. Probably when you rescued him from that worthless piece of shit he __**used**__ to call a boyfriend. Pfft! As if! He doesn't even deserve to __**know **__JD-let alone __**sleep with**__ him. Whoa! Where'd that come from? Get it together, Perry! _-at the nurses' station. As I watched him talking to Carla, I noticed he actually looked sincerely happy. I like to think that I had something to do with that. Either way, I couldn't explain how that made me smile to see him smiling like that. As I got closer, I noticed that his eyes had regained their characteristic sparkle. Wait! Since when did I notice stuff like that? _Probably when you first noticed his shiner!_ I chided myself. Something weird was going on, that much I knew for sure. I just hoped it would go away soon. It was almost starting to scare me.

"Hey, JD." _Damn it! There it was again! _This time it looked like I wasn't just scaring myself. I saw the way JD-_NEWBIE!_-looked up at me. Like he was expecting some sort of bait and switch. _Why does that hurt me?_ Granted, I wasn't devastated by it, but, I did feel slightly hurt. It felt as though he didn't trust me. But, then again...I haven't exactly given him a lot of reason to trust me. I _had_ been a complete and total ass to him in the past. But, I had saved him from that monster! _Does that not count for anything?_ I shake those thoughts from my head as I continue on. "How's it goin'?" I ask, trying to sound casual, hoping to alleviate any awkwardness JD-_oh fuck it. That ain't goin' away anytime soon. Might as well just get used to it, Perry._-might have been feeling. However, when he responded, I could tell it clearly had not worked.

"Fine." I could tell that he was uncomfortable, like he was expecting some sort of surprise insult to come flying at him out of nowhere. I was definitely going to have to work on that. I had to get him to trust me. I couldn't explain it, but, it was almost like...I _needed _him to trust me. God knows the kid deserved to be able to trust _someone_...Why the hell shouldn't it be me? I was going to say something else to try to comfort him or at least show him that I wasn't going to ambush him, but, his pager chose _that _moment to go off. Beckoning him away from me to go tend to a patient. _Damn it!_ "Excuse me." And, with that, he was gone. Why do I feel an inexplicable pang of sadness when he leaves?

* * *

_**[Carla's POV]**_

* * *

I saw Bambi approaching me at the nurses' station. When he arrived, I noticed his eyes had their cute little twinkle that they had always had before he ended up with that little douche. I could tell-I didn't know how it had happened-that JD had finally gotten away from him. I was definitely relieved to see that. He looked like he was finally happy-a look I hadn't seen on his face in a long time. I made a mental note to talk to Dr. Cox, later. I wasn't sure, but, I just had a feeling that he had something to do with this new change in JD. Those two were far closer than Dr. Cox would ever admit. I knew he cared about Bambi-probably more than he even realizes.

"Someone sure seems happy, today..." I smiled, knowing full-well he knew exactly what I was talking about. I was glad to see these positive new changes in JD. I just hoped that it would all be over and Bambi could finally put that whole damned mess behind him.

"What can I say, Carla?" He replied. I could tell from his voice, he just _sounded_...better. He looked and sounded much more like the JD I knew _before _what'shisface came into the picture. "I guess things are just lookin' up for me." Then, I knew. I didn't know what Dr. Cox had done, but, I knew he had gotten Bambi out of that hellhole and away from Satan, himself. I made a mental note to thank him, later. I wish I could have been involved, but, all that really mattered to me was that JD was safe and happy. And, it definitely seemed that he was. That was good enough for me.

Just then, I saw Dr. Cox make his way over to the nurses' station. I noticed a different look on his face. His entire facial expression had noticeably softened. I knew he would never have admitted to it, but, I saw his eyes light up when he saw JD. I smiled to myself. _Oh, there is __**so **__something going on between those two. _I thought to myself. "Hey, JD." _Hm. No more girls' names? Veeeery interesting._ I thought, smugly. But, I knew better than to voice what I was thinking. I just kept my thoughts to myself. "How's it goin'?" I watched to see what JD's reaction to Dr. Cox's greeting would be.

"Fine." Uh oh. There it was, again. That deer-in-the-headlights look. But, then again, that was sort of the norm whenever JD was around Dr. Cox. The man really brought it on himself, the way he treated JD. _If he ever wants to get close to JD, he's really gonna have to work on how he treats him._ I thought to myself. Before anything more could be said, though, JD's pager went off. "Excuse me." He excused himself and left to tend to a patient. Looking at Dr. Cox, I could tell he wasn't happy to see JD leave so abruptly.

* * *

_**[Author's POV]**_

* * *

After watching JD leave, Carla turned to Dr. Cox and finally voiced the question on her mind. "Okay, fess up. What did you do?" She asked. She knew he had done something for JD and she wasn't about to let him off the hook without telling her what it was.

The older doctor just turned to look at her with a knowing smirk. "Why, Carla, whatever could you possibly mean?" He asked with an air of feigned innocence. He knew what she wanted but he wasn't about to just roll over the fiery little latina nurse.

"Oh, cut the crap, _Perry_." She knew the use of the doctor's first name would earn her the response she was looking for. She knew he hated it enough to bend to her whim just to get her to stop using it, if nothing else. "We all know you helped JD outta that...hellhole of a relationship. I just wanna know _how _you did it"

"Okay, okay...Fine, I'll tell you." Carla couldn't help grinning at Dr. Cox's cringe at her use of his first name as he caved into her request. With a slight sigh, he began to recount the previous night's events. "Look, I knew you were right about JD. I could tell he was being abused. But, I didn't know how to help him so...I enlisted the help of my sister, Britny."

"Britny? Why her?" Carla knew better than to interrupt Dr. Cox but she just couldn't stop herself from interjecting her question. She had no idea why Dr. Cox would enlist the help of his younger sister for something like this. What did she know about the situation? And, why would she want to help JD-a man she had never met before?

"Well, because I knew she could provide a unique perspective on the situation." Dr. Cox took Carla's continued confused expression as a cue to continue. "Years ago, when Britny was just twenty years old, her best friend was in the same type of relationship JD had with that..._Michael_." Carla couldn't help noticing the pure venom that dripped from Dr. Cox's voice when he said Michael's name. "Sadly, there wasn't anyone there to help her friend out of that situation and her friend was murdered." Perry had to pause at the memory of Brittany Linton and what had happened to her. She was a genuinely good person, just like JD. He only wished he could have done more for her.

Carla's expression turned sad and shocked when Perry told her about his sister's friend's murder. "Oh my God! Oh, Dr. Cox, I'm so sorry." The young nurse covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She had no idea that Perry had already lost someone close to him due to domestic violence in the past.

Dr. Cox waved dismissively. "Don't be sorry, Carla." He replied. "As much as we miss her, we're glad to know that bastard will never hurt her again." After another brief pause, Perry got back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, I knew she would be able to help me get JD out of there. So, I went to her apartment, last night, and told her about what was going on and what you and I had seen, yesterday. She and I then went over to JD's apartment. God, Carla..." Carla couldn't help noticing the way Perry's voice was shaking ever so slightly, now. "God...you should have seen what was happening when we got there." Carla saw the storm of emotions rolling over Perry's face and felt for him. She could tell this was really affecting him more than he would ever admit to. "He was on the floor, unconscious, Carla!"

Carla could hear the anger in Perry's voice, but, also heard a hint of fear. She could tell the older doctor had feared for JD's life the same as she had. She was grateful for that. "My God! What happened after you found him?" She asked, concerned for both of her friends' safety.

"Well, I went to check on JD while my sister handled that worthless sack a shit, _Michael_." Perry replied with sly grin forming on his face. He took the frightened look on Carla's face as a cue to elaborate. "Oh, don't worry. My sister may not look intimidating, but, you most assuredly do na-_hot_ want to cross her in a dark alleyway. She's _more_ than capable of taking care of herself. Especially as motivated as she was, last night." Carla still looked a little worried, but, also seemed somewhat placated. "When we left, she left that sorry excuse of a man in a crumpled, unconscious heap on the floor." Carla was slightly disturbed to see traces of the sly grin from earlier still remained on Perry's face. But, she was glad that he and JD-as well as Britny-had made it out of there, safely.

"Well, I'm just glad you three are okay." She replied, seeming satisfied with Perry's recap of the night before. "But, I have just one question." She added, curious. She took Perry's quizzical expression as a cue to proceed. "I know you're not about to let JD go back to that hellhole." Perry nodded in agreement to press her onward. "So, where exactly is JD staying these days?" She asked, curious and concerned for her dear friend.

"Well, Britny and I talked to him about that, last night." Perry started off. "She and I both agreed we had to be extremely careful where we let him stay. Britny brought up the point that we couldn't let him stay with any of us here at the hospital." Seeing the anger spreading across Carla's face, he immediately made to placate her. "I know what you're thinking, Carla. Believe me, I wasn't happy about that. But, she did raise a valid point."

"And just what the hell was that point, exactly?" Carla asked, her temper clearly rising. Perry could tell he needed to diffuse the situation and fast before he was forced to endure the fiery latina wrath of Carla Espinoza.

"Look, Carla, I get where you're coming from. Really, I do." He began, trying to calm the young nurse before him. "But, what you have to understand is that..._Michael_ knows all of us. He knows where we all live!" Perry relaxed slightly as he watched a look of realization wash over Carla's face. "He could easily find JD at any of our places and JD would be right back where he started from." He added, reinforcing his argument.

With a small sigh, Carla conceeded "Yeah, you're right." _Why the hell didn't I think about that? _She thought to herself. _Wait! If JD's not staying with any of us, then...Where the hell __**is**__ he staying, exactly?_ She then realized that Perry still had yet to answer her question. "But, that still doesn't really answer my question. _Where _is JD staying?" She insisted.

"Well, that's where Britny's stepping up to the plate." Perry began. "You see, she and I both agreed that we needed to find someone that JD could stay with that that worthless bastard wouldn't know about. Where-hopefully-he won't be able to find JD. With that in mind, I wasn't just going to let him stay with some random stranger off the street. I definitely wanted JD to stay with somebody I knew I could trust with JD's safety. That was when Britny and I agreed that JD would stay with her until he could find another place of his own where he would be safe from...that worthless, good-for-nothing sack of shit."

Carla could tell Perry was growing very protective of JD. It warmed her heart to see Perry so worried about her Bambi. She always knew the old grump had always had a soft spot for the young resident. "Well, thank you, Dr. Cox." She took the quizzical expression on Perry's face as a cue to continue. "I just appreciate everything you've done for Bambi. I don't know if you did it just to do the right thing or if it was because you actually care about Bambi-which, I'm well aware you will never admit to-but, either way, I'm truly grateful. I'm just so glad JD's out of that clusterfuck of a relationship."

Perry nodded his agreement. "Believe me, Carla...Me, too. Me, too." He was about to say something else when his pager went off. "If you'll excuse me, I have a patient to tend to." With that, Perry picked up his chart and took off down the hall, away from the nurses's station. Carla smiled to herself, knowingly. _Oh, Perry...It's just a matter of time before you realize what I've known for years. Hell, we __**all **__know that you're in love with Bambi. The only question is 'How long until you cave?'._


End file.
